Mew Mew Koneko! My love for an alien
by Chimera-Girl-Okami-12
Summary: Kiran is a Mew and she has a secret she hasn't told anyone. She's in love with an alien! And not just any alien, its our favorite lover boy! Kisshu! But what will happen if Ichigo and the others find out? Does Kisshu even share her feelings? Will her heart be broken? Will they be together? Or will they be torn apart? Summary sucks... but please read. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Meet Kiran! White Tiger Mew

I hit my back hard and gasped. Darkness started to rim the edge of my sight, turning to see everyone else fitting against the chimera animals and the aliens. One of the aliens floated over to me, his eyes were emotionless as he stared down at me. I tried to keep my eyes open as he landed and pulled out his weapons and sat on my stomach and I yelped in pain and let darkness take over my vision and everything went black, the last thing I said before going black was "Kisshu... I lo-"

WHOA WHOA WHOA!

I think I'm getting WAY to ahead of myself! I think I need to start from the begining. I'm Kiran! And I'm a Mew! This is my love story with... Kisshu. *happiness* I hope you like, and now, I shall begin telling my story. And hopefully, by the end, you'll have had cried, laughed, squealed in fangirliness (or fanboyiness!)! X3

I woke up and looked at my kitten Anju, she had appeared a while back, as soon as I found out I was a Mew she was sitting right there. I smiled and started to pet her head. She woke up and meowed at me. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. I sighed happily "I am so happy there is such a thing as showers!" I smiled. I soon got out and dried myself, put up my silver hair in a ponytail, leaving the light blue streak out, changing into my regular clothes and picked up Anju as I ran out of my house. I started to run in the direction of the Cafe Mew Mew to start working.

Almost half way there I was stopped by a chimera animal. I groaned "Are you kidding me? Come on Kisshu! Why can't you just fight me yourself?" I yelled out and looked around me. When I turned around the alien was right there and my heart skipped a beat and I wish for a second that he would give up on Ichigo and fall for me. I quickly remembered what I was supposed to be doing and jumped back and pulled out my mewcharm (can't remember what they were called..) and yelled "Mew Mew Koneko!" And transformed into my Mew form, my hair up in a bun, my shirt in the middle stopped above my stomach, but it continued down the side, and my shorts stopped halfway down my thighs.

I glared at Kisshu and pulled out my staff and called "Tigers Claw!" Bringing the clawed end to hit him. He smirked and grabbed the staff, already having known I was going to do that, and pulled it out of my hands. I growled and backed away from him. He laughed at me "Don't be like that kitten. Why do you want to fight me? Do you even want to fight?" He got close to my face and tilted my face up to him. I blushed faintly and stared at him then found he left an opening for me to attack him. I went to kick him when he pecked my lips and telaported away. I groaned and changed back to my regular form and fell to my knees and put my hand over my chest 'My heart beats faster when he comes around...' "Why is it doing that? We're enemies... I'm not supposed to fall in love with him!" I yelled.

Yeah, that's right, I'm in love with Kisshu. When I first met him I was with Ichigo after getting Bridget to be a Mew, and yes I've been a Mew since Corina became a Mew, and I had fallen for him. I never told anyone except Anju about it, since I knew they all would call me insane for falling for our enemy. I hit a tree next to me and yelped in pain, my hand was cut and bleeding badly. I sighed and tried to move my fingers but found they stung to much

"Damnit... I'm gonna have to call Ichigo and tell her I can't come in right now, or at least until I can get my hand bandanged." I stood up and took out my phone and called Ichigo, telling her that she and Lettuce were alone today, that I would try to get there soon, and hung up before she could ask anything. I groaned and started to walk back home, thankful my Aunt and Uncle were away for the entire month. I looked around for the first aid kit and cleaned my hand off, wrapping it quickly. I went back up to my room and climbed out my window and onto the roof. I stared at the clouds and pulled my knees to my chest.

(Ichigo's P.O.V.)

I was confused and went to find Ryou to tell him Kiran wasn't coming in for some reason. I went up to his room and knocked on the door "Ryou? I need to tell you something. Kiran isn't coming in today, she just called my and said she'd try to be around later." I walked back downstairs and told Wesley (I don't remember his Japanese name) the same thing, just to make sure they both knew. I went to the front and started to work, Mint sitting at one of the tables drinking her tea and Lettuce already working.

(Kisshu's P.O.V. [cause I feel like it])

I stared down at the Mew, only teleporting to above her, and watched when she yelled that she wasn't suppose to fall in love with someone. I thought a moment in confusion "Does she mean she fell in love with me?" I smirked and kept watching her as she hit the tree next to her and yelped. My eyes widened when her hand had started to bleed. I saw her leave and sighed teleporting away to the ship.

[Ok, I'm done with the first chapter! Please review and give me criticism! Be at least a little nice, I know it sucks but its my first story on here. I wont make my next chapter till I get at least one review! See you next time. PEACE! *peace sign*]


	2. Just talk for once

I sighed as my hand eventually had gone numb and didn't hurt anymore. I stood up and climbed back into my room and walked downstairs. I grabbed a box of Pocky and walked out of the house and to the park. I sat by a river and ate some of the Pocky and looked at Anju "What am I supposed to tell everyone? I can't tell them that I hit a tree and cut my hand. Cause then they'll wonder why I hit the tree, and I don't want them to hate me cause I love Kisshu!"

"What do you mean?"

I looked behind me to see Lettuce behind me. "WHA? Your supposed to be at the Cafe!" I freaked out and went wide eyed. I leaned away from her and fell into the water. She laughed quietly and sat on her knees "I know, but Ryou sent me to find you. I'm now glad he sent me, now, come on and tell!" She grinned and helped me out of the water. I sighed and blushed "Don't tell, everyone else will be mad. I wont be a Mew anymore if they found out." I mumbled and pulled my knees to my chest again. She nodded and sat next to me.

I looked at the water in front of me and told her what I didn't tell anyone else, except Anju. "Well, I sorta have... somewhat... of a tiny...little... crush on Kisshu..." I looked at her and saw that she was smiling like an idiot. I lifted my head and stared at her "What?" She hugged me, then realized that it was Kisshu, the alien with a thing for Ichigo, then frowned at me. "I'm sorry Kiran. He like Ichigo doesn't he?" I nodded and laid my head in my arms again. She sighed and patted my head "I'm really sorry, I hope you can at least tell him. Maybe he will realize he has feelings for you instead of Ichigo." I nodded and hugged Lettuce "Thank you. I needed that." She smiled and sat there with me for a while.

After a bit I looked at the time and sighed "Should we get to the Cafe?" She nodded and stood up and helped me up. We started walking towards the cafe. About half way I looked at Lettuce "You promise never to tell right?" She nodded "Of course!" I smiled and hugged her "Again, thank you!" She hugged back and we went to walking to the cafe.

When we got there Ryou came staight to me and glared at me "Your late." I groaned and held up my hand "Got caught up with Kisshu... He got my hand and I had to go home and clean it up. I didn't think you would like blood all over the place, so you can't be upset with me." I went to the stairs to go upstairs, lettuce following me "Is that really what happened?" She asked. I shook my head "I did get caught up with him, but I got my hand cut up when I hit a tree. I was frustrated because of you-know-what." She nodded and left to go to the back and change into her uniform, me doing the same upstairs.

(Later. After work at the Cafe)

I waved to the others as they left first. Ryou and Keiichiro, or Akasaka-san, left saying they had something they needed to do for a bit and would be back later. I was in charge of closing the Cafe. I sighed and went upstairs to the changing room Ryou let me use, since I get very self-concious even around the girls. I stared out the window for a moment and thanked it was high so no one could see me. I grabbed my regular clothes and quickly got out of the uniform "God, I hate that thing, so frilly and revealing." I sighed and picked up my clothes and started to put them on.

"You know, you shouldn't stand near a window, people will see you changing. It would be more revealing than your little work uniform."

I turned around and yelled "Get out of here you pervert!" I pulled on my shirt some so Kisshu couldn't see anything underneath. He looked at me and rolled his eye "You should know that at somepoint, someones gonna see you. Cause your gonna be with some guy sometime and he'll see you." He sat on the windowsill and stared at me. I glared "Yeah, whatever." I growled and threw a pillow at his head "At least don't look at me."

I said quietly and grabbed my pants and quickly pulled them on. I sat down on the windowsill next to him and looked at him "What do you want anyways?" I asked, not pretending to hate him anymore 'Not like he's gonna figure it out anytime soon that I like him.' I thought and sighed. He shrugged "I just wanted to come around and see my favorite Mews." I rolled my eyes "Yeah, we're the only Mews. Idiot." I mumbled. He looked at me and shrugged "True." I looked at him for a moment then started to laugh "Your an idiot, you haven't even realized I'm sitting next to you." Kisshu shrugged "I really don't care about that, but I am curious why you aren't trying to attak me." I sighed, a slight blush brushed my cheeks, "I just... don't want to fight. I'm to tired try to fight you." I yawned and stood up, turning around to Kisshu and putting my foot to his chest. I giggled and pushed him out of the window and closed it, sliding down to the ground and sighed, placing my hand over my heart, 'My heart is beating like crazy again, if I don't calm down, I'll faint. And I still need to lock up.'

I stood back up and looked through the certains slightly to see Kisshu had already gone. I smiled and walked out of the room and started to lock up the Cafe. I went back up to the room and sat on the bed, Ryou told me that I could sleep at the Cafe anytime I wanted. I sprawled across the bed and stared at the cieling for a while, falling to sleep and letting darkness and my dreams consume me.


	3. Day off, presents, and JIJI!

I shot up from the bed and gasped "What was that?" I breathed and sighed "Whatever that was, I'm glad it really didn't happen." I gripped my hair and remembered my dream.

_**'I pulled out my staff and glared at some new alien. It was only me and Ichigo in the ship, the others were on the ground fighting the other two. Kisshu was next to the alien. I looked at him and yelled "Kisshu! Stop this! You don't need to do this, we can help you if you just stop all this!" Kisshu looked at me, no emotion in his eyes at all, except anger and hatred for me and Ichigo, "Shut up! You.. You and Ichigo ruin it all!" I looked at him and felt my eyes tear up "Kisshu yoou idiot! Why wont you just get it through your head that I wanted to help? I'm done with it now! I've tried to tell you! But you wouldn't listen!" I screamed and ran at him, my staff raised above my head.**_

_**"Kiran!" I heard Ichigo yell as I went to hit Kisshu.**_

_**He grabbed my staff and threw it off to the side and picked me up and threw me out of the ship. I couldn't scream or anything, just stare in horror at Kisshu as I fell to the ground. I heard the others yelling my name, but couldn't say anything. I hit the ground and yelped in pain, I looked to my side and saw the other try to run to me, thankfully one of them used one of their Mew powers to soften my fall some, but it still hurt a lot when I landed on my back, but they were all caught up in their own fights. Darkness surounded my vision soon. I looked back to where Kisshu threw me from and saw that exact alien was right above me. He sat on my stomach, making me yell in pain, and aimed his own weapons at my chest. My eyes widened, but soon closed, the last thing that I remember myself saying was "Kisshu... I wanted to tell you that I-"' **_And that's when I woke up...

I sighed and walked out of the room and downstair to the actual Cafe and went to the kitchen. "Wesley? Elliot? You guys here?" I yelled 'Their always up before I am...' I thought and went to get something to eat and found a box with a card on it. I blinked and picked up the card

_'Kiran,_

_I'm very sorry if we are not back yet. Me and Ryou had to go to a research partners and help them. We may be gona for a few days, so me and Ryou agreed that you and Lettuce are in charge. This is for you by the way. I made it for tomorrow, hope we get back by tomorrow, but if not then,'_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Sincerly, Keiichiro Akasaka and Ryou._

_P.S. Please don't let Ichigo or Mint know we have you and Lettuce incharge.'_

I smiled and picked up the box and set it in the fridge and slid the note into my pocket and grabbed a small piece of cheese cake Keiichiro had made, but there were left overs so he welcomed us to eat the rest of them. He was even nice enough to leave us a bunch of cakes and sweets for when the Cafe was open.

I called Lettuce and told her what was going on with everything and that her and I were incharge of anything that happens. She said she'd be there soon and hung up. I grabbed my bag and took my box of Pocky and put out the sign that said 'Closed' and left a note for Ichigo and Mint saying that Ryou and Keiichiro were out for a while and that they shouldn't worry to much about the Cafe.

I waited for a while for Lettuce to show up. As soon as she did I grabbed her arms and pulled her from the Cafe "Come on! You and me are gonna have a day off, you and me do most of the work there, and since we're incharge, we can have at least one day off and then work tomorrow!" I smiled and laughed as she nodded and followed me. We walked to the main plaza and looked at all the different stores. I bought a few charms for each Mew and bought a few extra, never know when we might find the next Mew, because Ryou did say there was at least six in Japan.

Me and Lettuce decided to get back to the Cafe to see what was going on. When we got there Mint and Ichigo were doing what they would normally go. Mint sat in the back drinking tea, Ichigo was working. Nothing was out of place, which surprised us. I told them I had to do something upstairs before I would start working.

I ran to the room I was in the night before and found another, smaller box on the bed. I blinked "They must put that their last night, I don't remember seeing it though.." I grabbed it and shook it slightly, hearing a yelp or something say "Owie!" I dropped the box, it opening up from hitting the floor, and I fell on my butt. Something small rolled out and looked at me "Hi hi! I'm Jiji!" She said and floated over to me. She looked like a small human version of Mini Mew.

Her hair was silver, and her tail and ears were light blue. She had a outfit similar to my Mew outfit, but instead was all silver with blue splotches here and there. Her left eye was yellow with a green tint, and her right was dark purple, just like mine, both her eyes had cat-like slits on them.

I blinked "Hi, I'm Kiran." I greeted. She smiled and sloated over to me "I'm a gift! From Ryou!" I nodded but had to ask, "What are you?" She giggled, acting more like a person. "I'm your own version of Mini Mew! I was created especially for you, programed to be your helper when Mini Mew isn't around, and to be like you!" I smiled and nodded "Hey! I wanna see how much you are like me. See if they actually got me right."

Me and Jiji started to talk, and found Ryou and Elliot actually got a lot about me correct, but did give the little Mini Mew her own personality with her own preferences. I then asked her about the aliens and she said this: "I think that Taruto is adorable, Pai is scary! And Kisshu is... I don't know... What do you think of them?" I smiled and told her what I thought of each "Well, Taruto is adorable, Pai... uh... he kinda weirds me out, and Kisshu... I think he's kinda cute." Jiji giggled "You have a crush on Kisshu? How cute!" I nodded "You cannot tell anyone." She nodded and saluted "Of course!"

[Ok, I know the chapters are short, but I'm trying to get them longer. On my WordPad it looks really long, so please wait till I get the hang of writing long chapters on here. I hope you like it! Reviews would be nice, please be nice!]


	4. Ryou's Cousin, English woman, and PARTY!

_**((So... I have a question that will be put at the end of this chapter.))**_

Jiji eventually told me she would have to go and... um... Shrunk? She's pretty much in my pocket at the moment. I stood up again and walked down to the actual Cafe part of the pink castle. I looked around when I realaized there were customers in the Cafe. I blinked a couple times and sighed "Guess people really love this place..." I walked back upstairs and quickly changed into the uniform, going back down to work.

As soon as work was over, I was out of the cafe and down to the park, taking a breath and releasing it. I sat down on the ground and watched the grass move as the wind blew across the area.

"Excuse me? Do you know where I may find Ryou?" Someone behind me asked.

I turned and looked at the person, finding it was a _VERY _attractive... hot... male. He looked a couple years older than me. I looked him over. His eyes were like Ryou's, a really deep blue colour, almost like crystals. His hair was short and a bit messy, a dirty-blondish. The smile he had was soft and sweet, not at all like Ryou.

I stared at him a moment, forgetting what I was doing for a second, but eventually snapped back to reality and shook my head "No. I'm sorry. He left this morning to do some work elsewhere. I can tell him you stopped by.. um.." "James. My name is James, I'm Ryou's cousin from America." His set out his hand to me, which I shook. His grip was nice and firm...

Why was I paying attention to his grip?... No clue... Anyways.

I nodded "I'm Kiran. I work at the cafe your cousin owns." I turned and pointed to the large _pink_ castle-like cafe. James snickered and nodded "Nice to meet you Kiran. I've actually heard of you and the other girls. Lettuce, Mint, and Ichigo. How you four are protecting the earth from the aliens. I'm doing the same with my girls." He told me.

After that, we then started a conversation on what was going on and the tactics the girls could use. Jiji then appeared and grinned big "Hello! The name's Jiji! I'm what they would call a Mini-mew two!" She declared, setting her hands on her hips. I snickered at her and shook my head. James was a little surprised by her appearence and started to look her over "Interesting. Ryou really likes to make new things. This is impressive." He gently took the small robotic human/thing and looked at her arms, legs, torso, and head.

I watched him as he moved her limbs, not doing anything that might be really weird, and watched as they functioned like a normal humans.

James let her go and she floated around him, then shrunk back down and went into my pocket once more. The male looked at me "So, out of my growing curiosity, what animal are you fused with exactly?" He asked. I looked at him "A white tiger." I played with the charm I had, spinning it in my fingers "What about your girls?" "No endangered animals. Just regular cats, dogs, and a few exotic animals like a lion or tiger. One is a fruit bat." I listened to them "Cool." I started walking "Come on, I'll show you the cafe. The others would love to meet you." I smiled as James followed after me.

And I was right. The girls at first thought James was my brother, then thought he was my boyfriend. I explained he wasn't and he was Ryou's cousin and helped his own group of Mews in America, they seemed to like him.

I laughed as they then started to chat with him, getting to know him more personally.

I noticed Ichigo had left and went outside to sweap out in front of the cafe. I quickly followed her and poke the younger teen, about to say something, but being interupted by someone seaking another language entirely.

"Pardon me, please." Me and Ichigo looked at her, us both confused. "Good morning, ladies. My name is Mary McGuirre. I'm here to speak with Ryou. I'm a professional pianist, and I've come to speak with him about playing at the upcoming party. Is he available?"

Me and Ichigo looked at eachother, unsure of what to do, then Ichigo decided to be an idiot and start to sound like this woman was some sort of alien.

The woman looked confused herself "You speak english?"

Ichigo spoke again, sounding really stupid.

The woman then thought aloud, still speaking in the odd language, "Is Ryou here?"

I turned and walked to the cafe "I'm gonna get some help. Maybe someone knows the language she's speaking in." I then ran inside, finding that Ryou and Keiichiro were back then.

I stared at them for a moment "Wow... that was amazing timing. There's a woman outside and she's speaking in a different language and Ichigo is making herself look like an idiot." "That isn't new." Mumbled Ryou as him and Keiichiro walked to the door and outside.

Ryou, Keiichiro, and the woman walked back in and they led her to a piano that had suddenly appeared.. or I paid now attention to it... and the woman began to play it.

I heard the other girls behind me, but mostly ignored them. I focused on the beautiful music being played by the woman at the piano.

Once she stopped, Ryou, Keiichiro, James, me, Ichigo, Letucce, and Mint all clapped for her.

Keiichiro explained that Ryou and him had planned a party on the weekend for animal rights and that us girls were guests in the party, plus that Mary McGuirre was going to be playing at the party.

I instantly became happy as I jumped around in excitement "A party! A party!" I cheered. I soon stopped when I heard that we were going to be getting original dresses, compliments from Ryou. This, oddly, made both me and Ichigo stare at the blondy in somewhat-shock as he just smiled, shake Mary's hand, then leave to do something else.

Mary McGuirre looked at Ichigo and shook her hands, saying something in English I couldn't understand. She then left, waving to us before actually walking out the door.

I set my head in my hand and smiled "She's really nice." Lettuce nodded "And her playing is beautiful." Keiichiro smiled "Yes, she does, and she is very beautiful."

It was getting late and almost time for us to close the cafe for the day, when Ichigo had to take out the garbage.

Ryou came by and handed Lettuce and Mint a box for each of them "For the party." He told them, then walked over to me "Here Kiran." He handed me a nice white-ish box "This is for the party next weekend." He told me, then walked outside and to the back.

I blinked a bit and opened the box, remembering that Keiichiro said the outfits would be from Ryou. The dress inside was gorgeous.

It was a beautiful silver, even shimmering in the light, and was slightly tinted a light blue. The design on it was flowers at the hem of the skirt and a faded out darker silvery-blue at the top, like the night sky. The skirt puffed out a bit, not to much, but just enough to make it elegant and flare out when it was spun. On the back was a pretty light blue bow, the ribbons long enough to drag across the floor as I would walk. The box also contained a simple pair of shoes, with only a little bit of heel. Altogether, Ryou had gotten me a very elegant and beautiful dress for the party.

I closed the box and held it to my chest "Wow... Who knew he had such amazing taste..." I mumbled to myself. My face got warm as I thought of all the people that could be at the party and my embarrassment took over "Oh fudge..." I then thought of how much I loathed dancing.

James walked downstairs to the lab in the basement and started to help his cousin and his co-worker with their research and the guest list.

**So, do you guys have any ideas? Should I change anything? Do you like the new character, James? I have plans for him! Probably something to do with a possible jealous person. I am also thinking of a surprise about Kiran. Anything you awesome people can think of?**

**I am so sorry this took so long, I've been side-tract by new ideas for other Fanfictions and trying to re-watch the series to get ideas and such.**

**Also! I am so honored to have you guys actually LIKE this story! It's amazing that I have you all asking me to continue. I thank you all and I wish I could hug you! Instead have some sweets made by Keiichiro/Wesley! ((Not sure if I'll go english or Japanese, so that's always something I can do))**

***puts out a table with a bunch of sweets on it* Thank you again!**


	5. Wait What's going on?

During the week, the girls and I were all excited about the party... except Mint, whom said she was to proper to act like the rest of us, but I knew she was just as happy.

Since Miss McGuirre had come the weekend before, we had been busy with talking about it. None of us really noticed that Kisshu had attacked at all. And whenever we even spoke of it, we each agreed that we didn't care and loved the break from it.

We at one point even got together at Zoey's house and showed eachother our dresses and even tried them on for a while, Mint 'taught' us how to be proper and even tried teaching us how to dance for a couple hours so we were prepared for the party, though Ichigo refused to do so and said she would be just standing at the side.

Standing in front of the doors, the day the party was, I poked my fingers together, staring at the windows as people laughed and I heard music playing. I was honestly evtremely nervous. I felt someones hand on my shoulder and looked back, seeing the one _human_ I had started to grow a tiny crush on since he had come to the cafe. James smiled down at me and opened the door, us both entering the brightly lit room.

He walked over to the other girls and I looked him over. I set my hands on my face and blushed lightly "Nope... Stop thinking, brain. No, he only a friend, gots it?" I patted my face a couple times before walking to the other girls and Keiichiro. James had walked around to meet other people at the party.

I smiled and waved to them slightly and stayed quiet, more than extremely nervous and embarrassed. My face was pretty red at the moment and focused on how I'll get through the evening, not even hearing what the others were saying, till Mint left and started speaking with another man. I looked up and laughed slightly at Ichigo when she twitched and said "I think I hate her."

Lettuce pointed at the piano in the middle of the room. Miss McGuirre playing such object beautifully.

I smiled and listened to her play, really happy she was the one to be playing the music. I turned my head when I heard Ryou say hello to us.

His entire tux was white, his pants, the undershirt, and his jacket. The only thing not white was the bow-tie, which was red. Lettuce and Ichigo stared at him, Ichigo making a coment on how he looked. I smiled and bowed slightly to him "Hello Ryou." I went back to listening to Miss McGuirre play after saying such.

I noticed Mint dancing with the man she was talking to a couple moments before. I loathed the thought of dancing, but had actually accepted an offer from a complete stranger. He was cute though. My dancing wasn't very good, but I didn't hurt the guy for my first actual time at a party, so I was proud. The man excused himself, saying he had to do something, and walked away. I smiled dreamily "Humans... Some can be so sweet and cute." I said to myself.

James quietly walked over and looked at me curiously, before lightly tapping my shoulder and bowing after I had jumped ten feet in the air. He chuckled a bit and offered his hand to me "Would you like to dance?" I internally screamed at that, but was calm on the outside. I took his hand and smiled "Course!"

Every so often, we passed Ivchigo and Ryou dancing together or Lettuce and Keiichiro dancing together. Both of the duo's looked really adorable together and I smiled at them. Mint had stood away, at her table, talking to people while also drinking some tea.

I felt Ji-Ji move in a pocket I had under the bow in the back. She popped her head out and giggled at me, floating away quietly to a more secluded spot. Every so often, I caught a glimpse of her dancing with MIni-Mew, them both having a large amount of fun. No one noticed, so I paid no mind to it. I even smiled and snickered at them.

Soon, the song was over and James took me back over to the group and clapped for Miss McGuirre as she left the room, I guessed to take a breather.

Ji-Ji sat on my shoulder, still in her tinier form, and clapped also.

Ichigo's face was as red as her hair and she left the structure to go outside, wanting to get a breath of fresh air. I went and sat in a chair a bit aways, fanning myself a bit. Ji-Ji then poked my cheek and, some how, turned her hand into a fan to help me cool off a bit.

After a couple minutes of Ji-Ji fanning me and herself, I saw Mini-Mew freaking out and I guessed what was going on. I sighed and set my head in my hand for a moment "He chooses the wrong times.. I was having so much fun." I stood and walked out of the building to the front, since the girls ran to the back, and pulled out my charm.

I looked around quickly and lightly kissed the heart in the center. "Mew Mew Koneko! Mewtemorphasis!" My eyes were closed as a bright light eminated from the charm and quickly engulfed me.

The light soon 'poofed' away and I summoned my staff, pressing my body against the wall as I walked to the back of the cafe. As soon as I got to the back, I saw Miss McGuirre laying on the ground, colour fading from her skin. I twitched a bit and looked above, seeing the only Alien I hadn't seen in a long while. I quietly walked to the stairs that led to the balcony.

I kept what I was going to do in my head as I climbed the stairs and quietly walked behind the alien boy. I really wanted to hit him... hard... which is exactly what I did with my staff.

Don't worry, I didn't hit him with the clawed part, only the other end.

He would have fallen off the railing, but he caught himself and flew...floated.. whatever, away from it, staring at me while rubbing the back of his head "Ow, Kitten. What was that for? I know we're enemies and all, but OW!" He kept rubbing his head groaning. I stood straight and pointed at the English woman, "That's real low, Kish! Plus! This is supposed to be a party and I don't think you were invited." I watched him carefully.

Before Kisshu could say anything back, I saw Keiichiro, James, and Ryou run out and look down at the creature attacking the other girls. I turned to them and flailed my hands "Kisshu did it!" I pointed to said alien boy.

I got a bit of a weird look from James, but the other two just nodded. Ryou looked around and saw Miss Rivera, then thought of something and turned to Keiichiro "Find the latest CD of Miss McGuirre's and play it as loud as you can!" He ordered before jumping down to the ground below and blocked some attack from the cat creature.

I had to cover my ears from the loud music... if you could call it that... and groaned "Ouch.." Keiichiro ran inside and started to look around for what Ryou had asked for.

I heard some gorgeous piano music and saw the new predicite fall, run in a circle, and have this odd derpy face. Ryou told Ichigo something and she nodded, calling out for her Strawberry Bell and using it against the cat creature.

Mini-Mew passed by me and floated down and ate the infusor that had come from the body of the predicite. Ichigo caught a small star-like gemstone and quickly walked to Miss McGuirre, setting the gemstone on her, it defusing into the woman's body and restoring her colours.

Kisshu floated above us and laughed a bit, still kinda rubbing the back of his head, and making a comment on how we'll regret this. I growled "Tigers Claw!" I jumped at him, but he disappeared before I could hit him, and fell on my face on the ground.

I frowned and sat on my knees as I changed back to my normal self. I looked at the ground and rubbed my nose "ow..." Lettuce kneeled next to me and patted my back, knowing what I was thinking from what I had told her a while back and since I had landed on my face.

Miss McGuirre soon woke up and look at us. Ichigo looked at her as she got up "Are you feeling alright?" She asked. Miss McGuirre nodded "Yes, I think so. But... What happened?" We all laughed a bit, we all guessing what she was asking.

Keiichiro and Ryou quickly ran over and helped her stand, Ryou talking in English, which made my head hurt "Ah... So much of a different language." I held my head and fell to my back. I heard the others laugh at me. Miss McGuirre turned to Ichigo and smiled "I want to thank you, Ichigo." She put out her hand, which Ichigo reluctantly took and laughed.

James stood at the top of the balcony and smiled down at us. I rolled aroung on the ground, still holding my head. The other either laughing at me or smiling at Ichigo and Miss McGuirre talking in our language.

He pulled out his phone, walking back inside, and calling someone "I think you'll like it here. The girls are nice and very friendly." He was quiet a while before chuckling "Understandable, see you in a couple days." He hung up and walked back to the party, giving an explaination to everything that had happened outside and our absence.

We all soon got back and the guys apologized, and Miss McGuirre went back to playing. I sat with the others, my head in my hands, and staring at the clothe. Lettuce would look at me every so often. Mint stared at me and raised an eyebrow "Kiran, your really silent. You usually make a remark about the things we talk about." I shrugged "I think I'm just not feeling to well. I might head home soon. Head hurt... a lot..." I smiled and laid my head on the table, closing my eyes.

Next thing I knew, I was being carried upstairs and to the bedroom I usually occupied when my Aunt and Uncle were out of town. I was laid down on the bed, all that was taken off me was the gloves, my hair was let down, and a couple other things that would otherwise probably hurt me in my sleep.

I nuzzled into the pillow I laid on and mumbled "Comfy..." Unconsciously. I heard a chuckle and opened my eyes slightly, seeing someone shorter than Ryou and Keiichiro walk away. I sat up, to groggy to know excatly who it was, but rubbed my eyes and gently took their hand before the person got to far. "Thank you." I smiled sleepily before being laid back down and the person laying the blanket over me and brushing my hair out of my face "Your welcome... Kiran..." I reconized the voice, but fell asleep before I could actually think about who it was.

_**LOVE ME! WOO! Thought of this all right at this moment! WOOOOOO!**_

_**Short... yeah... But still awesome, especially since this was done in one day/from one-six hours!**_

_**Who was it James spoke to on the phone? AND WHO THE HELL WAS THE ONE THAT PUT KIRAN TO SLEEP AFTER SHE FELL ASLEEP IN THE CAFE?!**_

_**Well, I know... And you might be able to guess... BUT DON'T GIVE IT AWAY IF YOU THINK YOU KNOW! *making random noises***_

_**COOKIES AND SWEETS FOR ALL! *puts out a bag!***_

_**ALSO! (love caps...) I think I may do a Valentines Day thing tomorrow or something... Not sure... need ideas or I probably wont do it! Everything is so freaking messed up in the story-line... Oh well! **_


End file.
